


Busted

by o_rcrist



Series: Shark Bait [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_rcrist/pseuds/o_rcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir shook his head and smiled as he laid down next to Agron. He immediately paused the game and pulled Nasir into his lap, kissing him senseless. “I think I need another sponge bath.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Spartacus Tumblr Maintenance Challenge

Agron was happily shooting everything in sight on the TV screen, in a fantastic mood after his latest sponge bath. He smiled lecherously, and shot a Nazi in the head. Hehe.

Nasir shook his head and smiled as he laid down next to Agron. He immediately paused the game and pulled Nasir into his lap, kissing him senseless. “I think I need another sponge bath.”

Nasir burst out laughing and pulled him into another kiss. “That’s your third one today. I think you’ve had enough.”

Agron mock pouted. “No I haven’t.”

Nasir rolled his eyes, and rearranged himself so he was straddling Agron. “You’re lucky you got three today after yesterday’s incident.”

Agron grinned. Nasir had been in the middle of giving him another mind blowing sponge bath, when Duro had walked in on them. Duro had turned redder than a ripe tomato, and slammed the door behind him when he walked out, swearing in German. Agron had only laughed, not fazed by it at all. Nasir gave him the death glare for it.

“He should have knocked before he came in.”

“You have no shame do you?”

“Nope!”

Nasir rolled his eyes, and pressed is forehead to Agrons, and kissed his nose. “I would expect no less from you. Duro’s going to be over soon though, and I’d rather be able to greet him with as straight a face as possible today.”

“Awwww that’s no fun! Why can’t we make him feel all awkward again?”

“One word: Saxa.”

Agron huffed and crossed his arms. “I really need to start making her off limits in arguments.”

“You know she’s gonna find out eventually, and then we’re never going to here the end of it. God forbid she tells your mom and dad.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time they’ve heard something like that.”

Nasir raised his eyebrows, not at all interested in hearing about Agron’s previous sexcapades.

“Oh come on!” Agron gave him a look. “Like you’ve never been caught in the act before?”

“Not once.”

“Bullshit.” There was no way that Nasir had never been caught before. It just wasn’t possible. _Everyone_ got caught eventually.

Nasir cocked a half-smile. “Nope. Never once been caught, because unlike _you_ and your family, _I_ know how to be discreet.

“Well that’s no fun.”

“Makes dinner with my family a hell of lot less awkward though.”

Agron’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “Not anymore with mine!”

It was time for Nasir to pout. “Duro’s already told Saxa hasn’t he?”

Agron reached over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He scrolled through his texts, and the tapped the one he was looking for. “Saxa sent me this while you were _blowing_ my mind.” He winked at Nasir, who rolled his eyes and reached for Agron’s phone. Nasir kissed him softly as he pried the phone out of Agron’s hand, and then glanced down at the text.

Looking forward to dinner on Friday cuz? Cause I sure am ;)

“Fuck,” Nasir whispered. “Is it too late to say you aren’t feeling well enough to go?” Agron burst into laughter. “This is not funny! You still can’t even handle your damn crutches. That’s a good enough excuse, right?” Nasir was looking desperate.

“And you know Saxa will just bring everyone here for dinner then.” Agron took the phone out of Nasir’s hand, and tossed into the covers. “Besides, I haven’t been caught nearly as many times as Duro has, and I think Saxa and Gannicus have made it a goal of theirs to see how many times they can get caught every week.”

Nasir had to agree with that. Out of all of them, he and Agron were the most discreet. He was just grateful Agron’s parents had never walked in on them, unlike Duro and Diona. He and Agron had been ruthless to them about that.

They both laughed together, and Agron fitted his hands to Nasir’s hips, pulling him as close as he possibly could. Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron’s waist, and smiled up at Agron, looking into his beautiful green eyes. Agron happily smiled down at him, before he yawned widely.

Nasir frowned slightly, wondering if Agron had lied to him about sleeping though the entire night again.

Agron noticed, and kissed Nasir’s forehead. “Yes I lied. I slept through most of the night though. It’s fine love. And that’s not all of it. Your sponge bath wore me out a bit to.” Agron smiled lecherously down at him again.

Nasir sighed. “You haven’t had a good night’s sleep since you came home Agron.”

Agron shook his head vigorously. “Uh un. No talk of that right now. I’m in a good mood. Later, okay?”

Nasir gave him a hard look, but nodded his head in agreement. He would give Agron that much for now.

He snuggled into Agron’s broad chest, absently kissing the bare skin. Agron shifted underneath him, scooting down so that he was more comfortable. “Thought you didn’t want Duro to walk in on us again?”

Nasir looked back up at him. “Unlike you, I have innocent intentions right now.”

“Innocent my ass.”

“You want me to stop?”

“…..No.”

Nasir laughed, and hauled himself up so he could reach Agron’s lips. Nasir softly pressed his to Agrons, nipping at his lower lip when he pulled away.

Agron phone beeped, and Nasir’s phone vibrated at the same time. They both grumbled and reached for them, and then looked at each other.

“Duro?” Nasir asked him. Agron nodded.

“What he say to you?” Agron asked looking at the text.

“Probably the same thing he said to you.”

“I’m coming over now. I’ll tell Saxa and I’ll consider our Gran and your Nan if I see anything when I get there,” they said in unison.

Nasir shook his head, slightly impressed by the threat. The last thing they both wanted was to scare their grandmothers. They’d probably end up in the hospital. At least his Nan would. Agron’s Gran was more used to her grandchildren’s idiocy.

“Remind me again why I put up with your family?” Nasir said.

Agron laughed, and dropped his phone back on the covers. He awkwardly turned onto his side, and cuddled Nasir. “Because you love me.”

Nasir couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
